


Tell Me, Please Tell Me.. Exactly, Who Resides Within Me?

by ILostmyshoe0



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, I Tried, Its my first Tokyo Ghoul fanfic, M/M, Sorry if their OOC, i hope you like it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILostmyshoe0/pseuds/ILostmyshoe0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HideKane oneshot. </p><p>Sometimes the truth is too hard to handle and we need to cover it with a perfect world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me, Please Tell Me.. Exactly, Who Resides Within Me?

“Let’s… go… home…” Hide said, to his dark-haired friend. More than friend… much more than friend. But that didn’t matter anymore, because it was over. For Hide it was over. Kaneki would live on, he’d be happy. The blonde smiled at that, he was in Kaneki’s arms, and Kaneki would be happy.  
  
BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Hide jumped up, his head darting around the space. He could barely see, there was so much light. Everything was white.  
“Kaneki?” He subconsciously called out. _His_ name, it had to be _his_ name. It always was _his_ name. The said person practically dived into the small room, and Hide felt he was floating because of the amount of relief.  
  
“Hide!” He was at his side, kneeling by the bed. His face was so pained, and Hide wanted to hold him – to protect him. “Hey ‘Neki.” He said instead, scanning his friend’s face to figure out what happened.  
  
“Hide you almost died.” Kaneki whispered, was it too hard to say aloud..?  
“Oh… Yeah… Sorry about that.” Hide brought his hand to his side, the pain was definitely less prominent than earlier.  
“They’ve given you morphine for the pain.” The half-ghoul explained, as though he could read his friend’s thoughts. He probably could; they had known each other for years.  
  
“Oh. When can we – I go home?” He asked, already feeling sick of the hospital bed, the noises, and the absurd amount of white and lack of yellow.  
  
“I’m not sure. I’ll go ask.” Kaneki said and stood up. Hide’s hand shot up to grab the others, “Wait.” He said suddenly, and completely baffled as to why. The dark-haired man turned immediately, flustered with worry, “Yeah?”  
  
“Stay.” Hide whispered, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. Kaneki’s face softened, and he sat down on the chair next to Hide’s bed.  
  
The blonde shut his eyes, feeling comforted by Kaneki’s breathing. He was reading a book now, and the page turning was nostalgic, enough to lull Hide to sleep.  
  
  
  
__  
“HIDE!” He could hear faint shouting, “HIDE NO!” Smoke filled his nostrils, it burned his lungs. “WAKE UP!” The pain in his side was too intense, it felt like his body was being pulled on both ends enough for his flesh to tear. He wanted to cry out, but the smoke was too much, breathing became too difficult. Everything was so hard. Kaneki… He could feel Kaneki…  
  


Hide sat up in the hospital bed, and his friend was stood at his side. A hand grasped on the blonde’s shoulder. “Hide, are you okay?” He asked, his voice was so croaky you’d think he was sick. “Y…Yeah, I just had a… a nightmare…”  
“Oh.”  
  
Kaneki sat back down and they stayed quite for a while. Hide was soon falling asleep again, but he still caught the sound of a voice.  
  
It’s okay Hide.” It called softly, “You’re safe.”  
  
And Hide believed him.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After finally being released from what Hide called ‘jail’, Kaneki took Hide to his apartment. The blonde had never been so relieved to be anywhere in his whole life.  
  
When they got there, Hide ran inside, to Kaneki’s dismay. “Hide be careful, you’ll ruin the stitches.” He complained, as Hide dived on his bed. “I missed you _so_ much.” Hide said dramatically, to his bed, the inanimate object.  
  
Kaneki stood at the door with his arms folded, trying to remain stern, despite how amusing Hide was being. “I guess I’ll leave you two alone then.” Just as he kicked his heel and turned Hide cried out, “Kaneki noooo.” The half-ghoul grinned and turned around, “I missed you more.” Hide said softly, his face 100% serious – one of the few moments of his life.  
  
Hide walked over to Kaneki. He wasn’t sure what his next move was, this was already complete improvisation. His eyes caught sight of Kaneki’s lips – they were so full… so perfect. Instead he brought his friend into a hug. It wasn’t the time to be anything more than this. Not yet…  
  
Soon. He didn’t have much time.  
  
“Hide…” Kaneki whispered, as his friends arms tightened around his waist, “I’m sorry…”  
  
That night Hide’s dreams were even worse, the pain excruciating. The yelling was louder as well, but Hide’s sight was completely gone. He saw nothing, just felt – like he’d never felt anything before. And the smell of smoke was still prominent, and his chest still burned just like Anteiku. _He was dying… It was almost over… So close…_  
  
“Hide! Wake up!” Kaneki was by his side again, he opened his eyes and was relieved to see his beautiful friend. The dark hair covering his grey eyes. He loved his friends eyes. They were their late-night conversations. The deep thoughts, and the comforting glare. They were everything. Everything Hide ever needed-  
  
“Hide are you okay? You were yelling.”  
Hide sat up, grabbing his side, but confused when it brought him no pain. “Yeah, I was just dreaming again.” He assured both Kaneki and himself.  
  
“Maybe I should take you back to the hospital, does your side hurt?” Kaneki asked, sitting on the side of the bed.  
“Actually no, it hurts when I sleep – but right now it’s like it isn’t even there...” Hide admitted.  
Kaneki’s face was still full of concern, “Are you hungry?”  
Hide shook his head, he was staring at his friend, taking in the perfect skin and the deep, dark eyes and the… _Kaneki was shirtless!_  
  
Hide’s face turned the deepest shade of crimson and he practically jumped back. Kaneki also blushed slightly, but his reaction was nowhere near as dramatized as Hide’s. Typical. “S…Sorry.” Kaneki said awkwardly, despite the fact that they had seen each other shirtless plenty of times. However a _lot_ of things had changed. For example, the muscles that were evident on Kaneki’s abdomen were definitely not there a year ago.   
  
Kaneki then stood up, “I’m going to go and g-get changed…” He said, and Hide was curious as to how he was still so shy after everything that happened to him.  
  
“Wait!” He called, once again as Kaneki was about to leave. _What are you doing? What are you doing?_ Hide stood up, and walked to his friend, closing the space between them. Alarm bells were ringing in his head and he had no idea what to do. But Kaneki was just so beautiful, his face was just so perfect. Butterflies filled his stomach, and goose bumps littered his skin. Both were blushing madly now, and Hide wondered… Would it be okay if… Maybe he wants it too… _You’re running out of time._  
  
Without a second thought, his lips were on Kaneki, he couldn’t recall if he initiated it, or if it was Kaneki, maybe it just happened. Just as rain falls, or as the ocean moves.  
  
The kiss was short and sweet, and they pulled apart reluctantly. Both searched for the other’s reaction, and were relieved to see that neither of them hated it.  
  
_“HIDE!” The pain was too much, “HIDE!” So much smoke, “HIDE!” He was going to…_  
  
“Hide are you okay?” Kaneki asked, “You zoned out.”  
“Y…Yeah I’m fine.” He suddenly pushed his lips on the dark-haired boys again, and it became deep, and passionate, desperate even. Like it was their _last._  
  
_“NO! HIDE!” He squinted his eyes open, and right there were Kaneki’s. One normal, one red and black. He was weeping, tears spilling onto Hide’s face, mixing with his own._  
  
Hide started peppering kisses on Kaneki’s face, his hand brushing through the white hair. White…  
  
_He was being carried, away from the smoke, Kaneki had him. He felt safe… At peace…_  
  
_NO!_ “Kaneki, I love you.” He then said after another long kiss, his hands now clinging to Kaneki’s shoulders. “So, so much.” Kaneki wasn’t saying anything. He was still. His face expressionless, and Hide knew this wasn’t real, but he didn’t want to believe it. “SAY SOMETHING!” He cried, falling to his knees and grasping Kaneki’s hands. “ _Please!_ ” Fake. Fake. Fake.  
  
“I love you too Hide.”  
  
But it wasn’t real.

**Author's Note:**

> OSHIETE   
> O-  
> SHIETE
> 
> Sorry if that was confusing as hell.  
> I hope it made sense.  
> And that you enjoyed.  
> Let me know!


End file.
